Hammer
Hammer is a female Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis. She was one of the primary characters of season one and has a rather antagonistic rivalry with Bloodtooth, a female Tyrannosaurus Rex. After her absence in season two, Hammer returns for a brief three episodes of season three. History Dinosaur Island Season 1 Return of the Rains Hammer is sizing a male and seeing if he is ready for mating. Off course this means a lot of head bobbing. After a bit Hammer accepts him and the two mate. Hammer then goes down to the watering hole to drink after the return of the rains. Storm A hurricane arrives on Dinosaur Island. Hammer has few safe places to retreat to during the incoming storm and that her only realistic option is to escape the path of the hurricane itself, thus starting her rigorous migration. The first location Hammer arrives at in her journey is a large canyon which acts at least temporarily as a buffer from the harsh winds. But the canyon has hidden dangers. Soon Hammer encounters a large Giganotosaurus Carolinii. She manages to escape it, taking refuge in a nearby cave where she also waits out the night. At daybreak she continues on her journey, moving into a large patch of thick reeds and tall grass. But a mother Apatosaurus is nearby, and despite being an herbivore herself, Hammer triggers the Apatosaurus' instinct to protect her baby. In an effort to escape the huge sauropod, Hammer makes an awful blunder and falls off the side of a tall cliff side. Thankfully she survives. After her fall Hammer find her self in The Rock Desert, a recurring location in the first season of Dinosaur Island. Finally, after days of migration, Hammer arrives at the south side of the island (a place that was, at the time, rather unknown). There she finds not only other members of her own kind, but even a male that she bred with quite some time ago. Raining Bloodtooth the female T-Rex is hunting. Her chosen prey are two Pachycepholosaurus (one of which is Hammer, a main character of the series). When she attacks she easily brings down Hammers mate, but Hammer manages to escape the scene in time. But Hammer soon runs into bigger problems. After escaping Bloodtooth Hammer finds her self in a thick woodland, where she encounters a large male Megaraptor. The Megaraptor itself does not kill her, but in her effort to escape Hammer trips and falls down a large rise at the edge of the woodland. Hammer is nocked unconscious and is badly injured. In the end she survives, Snowing Hammer, is frozen in the snow. But the corpse begins to move, and soon Hammergets up, apparently surviving her fall in the previous episode. Whether it was the cold, or something else that woke her from her slumber, we will never know. Season 3 A New Beginning Rex has a plan in order to hunt Hammer. Hammer tries to travel up the waterfall, as she thinks this is the best way to avoid the Tyrannosaurus. However, Rex's plan is to thrust a huge rock down the waterfall in order to knock her down. Hammer has little time to move, and she is knocked to the ground. The Tyrannosaurs look down, to see Hammer dead, however, she is actually playing dead. Unfortunately for the Tyrannosaurs, they are slightly dimwitted as they fall for it. And they begin to take the long way around the cliff to get her. However, by the time they reach the bottom, Hammer is gone. The Tough Life of A Herbivore Hammer is eating some plants when she sees Razor and Violet. Violet first tells Switch Blade to stay back and watch before the hunt. Weirdly enough there hunting Hammer to protect Switchblade rather then for food. They chase Hammer until her leg gets snagged on a root. Hammer breaks free but trips again. This time more severely and this time Hammer dose not get up. Violet bites her on the neck and kills her. Appearances * Dinosaur Island, Se1 EP4 * Dinosaur Island, Se1 EP7 * Dinosaur Island, Se1 EP9 * Dinosaur Island, Se1 EP11 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 EP1 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 EP3 Trivia * In Dinosaur Island Revival, it is revealed that Hammer had a daughter by the name of Mallet. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Deceased Characters